Rose Bushes
by MadMadchen
Summary: TamakixOC, a bit different from the normal things that go up here, at least I think it's a bit differnet. Just read and enjoy. I'm in no mood to write a real description.
1. Chapter 1

"Marisol, come here for a second!" I called. Then, in came a girl around the age of sixteen. Her long dark brown curls were piled on top of her head, a few escaping every so often. A few tiger lilies were tucked in her hair. Her chai latte face was decorated with dark brown eyes surrounded by long black lashes. Below her eyes was a delicate nose and beautiful full lips.

"Yes, Master Tamaki?" she asked. After three years she still insisted on calling me master. A princess as beautiful as her shouldn't have to call someone master. I sighed.

"Marisol, never call me master again. Anyways, I need you to grab a few more of the roses you made me for today," I sighed. She scowled playfully.

"I will call you master forever and ever, Master Tamaki," she huffed before turning and bustling out of the room. I sighed and gathered the previously cultivated roses. They were the practically indestructible red roses that I handed out to the princesses of Ouran. Marisol had bred them especially for that use. Marisol was a girl that Shima adopted once when she had accompanied my father to Spain. Shima had wanted a daughter for a long time but had never been married or had the means to adopt a daughter. So when she finally had a chance to adopt from an underprivelidged orphanage, she asked my father for a day off and when she came back to the mansion, she was carrying the little girl she had adopted from the orphanage. At least that's what I'm told. I had been born but I was in France, of course.

"Here you are," Marisol lilted as she walked back into the room, all her fake anger gone. She carried a basket with at least two dozen roses.

"Thanks Marisol, you're the best!" I exclaimed. She handed me the basket of flowers and I went to tuck them into my sleeves. Shima had sewn pockets to keep the roses in my blazer. I also kept a basket in my locker and a few in my school bag.

"I know, now you should get to school," Marisol said. I sighed and gave her a look of despair.

"Come with me. You need an education besides all that science and math you study at home so you can breed your flowers. You need to be educated in the art of literature, delve into history and learn even more about math and science from a real teacher," I whined. Kyouya had been absent yesterday so I doubted he would come today.

"I can come today. Why do you think I'm wearing yellow?" she said, indicating her body. It was true. She was wearing a yellow sundress and a white cardigan. The orange tiger lilies had been replaced with a single yellow lily and there was a pair of white flats on her feet.

"Yay, my favorite princess will be with me all day!" I said, picking her up in my arms and swinging her around. She laughed and gently pushed her way out of my arms.

"Yeah, just don't display any more affection for me than the other girls while we're there. Remember what happened last time?"she scolded. I sighed. The last time she had come to school with me I had only paid attention to her during club activities and she had received a couple of death threats from jealous princesses. Let's just say that they won't be allowed back into the Host Club… ever.

"You know that won't happen again," I huffed. She just shook her head, chuckled and took my hand in hers. As she took my hand, an electric wave went through my arm and my stomach did flip flops. She dragged me down the hallway and into the waiting limo. I wonder what she would do if I told her the feelings I had when she did this.

Marisol's POV

"Marisol, come here for a second!" the idiot I worked for called. Tamaki stood there in all his princely glory. His shimmering violet eyes almost matched his blazer and his golden hair was styled perfectly.

"Yes, Master Tamaki?" I asked. For three years I had had to call him that stupid title. Tamaki sighed. He hated it as much as I did, but he didn't know that and I was not permitted to let him know.

"Marisol, never call me master again. Anyways, I need you to grab a few more of the roses you made me for today," he sighed again. I scowled. I had to keep up appearances that I liked calling him that or he would go on and tell his father, or worse, Mama how glad he was that I had stopped. Mama was called Shima by Tamaki and Mr. Suoh. Mama had adopted me from an orphanage in Spain.

"I will call you master forever and ever, Master Tamaki," I huffed before turning and bustling out of the room. I hurried down the halls and soon arrived at the green house that marked the halfway point between my room and Tamaki's. I rushed in and hurried to the left side of the room where Tamaki's roses were kept. They were the practically indestructible red roses that he handed out to the princesses of Ouran Academy. I had bred them especially for that use. I grabbed the basket I always sent with him and gathered two dozen roses. After that, I went and quickly changed into an outfit appropriate for Ouran. I would go today if Tamaki wished it so. I had to; Mr. Suoh had assigned me to be his personal maid from the day he got here.

"Here you are," I lilted, dropping my fake anger.

"Thanks Marisol, you're the best!" he exclaimed. I handed the basket of flowers to the blonde man I had been infatuated with for two years and he tucked them into his sleeves.

"I know, now you should get to school," I scolded. He sighed and gave me a look of despair that I almost always gave into.

"Come with me. You need an education besides all that science and math you study at home so you can breed your flowers. You need to be educated in the art of literature, delve into history and learn even more about math and science from a real teacher," he whined. His pleading violet eyes made my heart leap into my throat and my stomach was suddenly filled with butterflies.

"I can come today. Why do you think I'm wearing yellow?" I said as calmly as I could manage, indicating my body. I was wearing a yellow sundress and a white cardigan. The orange tiger lilies had been replaced with a yellow lily and there was a pair of white flats on my feet. It was what I always wore when I went to Ouran.

"Yay, my favorite princess will be with me all day!" Tamaki squealed, picking me up in his sculpted arms and swinging me around. I laughed and gently pushed my way out of his arms. I regretted it though.

"Yeah, just don't display any more affection for me than the other girls while we're there. Remember what happened last time?"I scolded. Tamaki heaved a heavy sigh. He obviously did remember.

"You know that won't happen again," he huffed. I just shook my head, chuckled and took his large hand in my own small one. As the skin on my hand met his, a shock went through my nervous system and my stomach suddenly housed what felt like millions of butterflies. I dragged him down the hallway, out the front door, and into the waiting limo. I wonder what he would do if I told him the feelings I had when we touched like this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey guys, I just wanted to tell those of you who read my other stories that the reason I don't update all that often is because I get all these great ideas for new stories and try to write them while I have them in my head so I kind of forget about my other stories or loose inspiration for them for a while. If you guys review and suggest things then I might be able to pump ou**t **some more chapters quickly.

Tamaki: Hey, can we get on with my romance story?

Don't be so selfish!

Kyouya: It's useless; he will never see the error in his ways.

Tamaki: I'm not selfish!

Tamaki and Marisol were walking down the halls of Ouran Academy, Third Year Division, when they ran smack into the one person Tamaki was hoping wouldn't be here today, Kyoya Ootori. It's not that he didn't like Kyouya; on the contrary, he was his best friend. It's just that he was afraid that after only having contact with him almost all the time, the sheltered Spanish girl at his side would find Kyouya's coolness refreshing and fall for him instead of himself.

"Ah, Tamaki, I was hoping that I would-" Kyouya paused and looked down at Marisol, raising an eyebrow. "Who is this?"

"This is Shima's adopted daughter, Marisol. Marisol, this is my best friend Kyouya," Tamaki introduced, unconsciously resting his hand on the small of her back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kyouya," Marisol said extending her hand to shake Kyouya's. He obliged and smirked, thinking of ways to use her in the future. Marisol shuddered at the way his glasses glinted in the light of the fancy chandeliers hanging above the heads of the teens. Tamaki inwardly sighed as she shuddered; again hoping she wouldn't fall for his best friend.

"We should be getting to class," Marisol said quietly after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Oh yeah, come sit with me Marisol!" Tamaki exclaimed, pulling her along behind him and into the extravagant classroom. Kyoya shook his head at how obvious the Prince of the Host Club was. Marisol gave a small gasp as Tamaki grabbed her hand.

"You know what I said about this Master Tamaki," she whispered when they came to two empty desks, looking down at their still entwined hands.

"Oh, sorry about that Marisol!" he chuckled, hesitating before releasing her hand. His own suddenly felt very cold and lonely.

"Please take your seats," the teacher droned. Class went on and Tamaki couldn't help but be distracted by the Spanish beauty beside him. Marisol, on the other hand, had completely zoned in on the lecture and was writing notes like crazy but her eyes hardly ever left the teacher. Tamaki glanced at her notes and saw that she had begun writing in Japanese, and in the beginning she had looked at her paper often, but she had slipped into her native language, therefore she only glanced to make sure she had written the right translation and was still on the right line of the paper. When the first free period of the day finally rolled around, Tamaki was quick to kidnap Marisol and drag her to the club room.

"Why are we going to the club room, Tamaki?" Marisol asked. He usually canceled club meetings when she came to Ouran with him.

"Because, I want you to meet my darling daughter, Haruhi!" he exclaimed.

"Oh," Marisol sighed, disappointed. She knew that if Tamaki had a girl he liked he would call her something special. He must like this Haruhi girl to call her something other than princess. Tamaki didn't notice her disappointment and just continued towards the club room.

The next few minutes passed in a blur for Marisol. She was vaguely aware of meeting the petite brunette with pale skin and big brown eyes. She looked like a boy. _If this is the kind of girl Tamaki likes, then I don't even stand a chance. _She thought as she sat down on one of the couches and crossed her arms over her not so petite frame. Tamaki sat with her and smiled brightly.

"So, my exotic lady of Spain, what do you want to do?" he inquired, casually putting an arm over her shoulders. They were slightly more muscular than the other girls here at Ouran, most likely from planting seeds and carrying around fertilizer. He kind of liked the idea of seeing her lean arms, though she never wore sleeveless clothing unless she was working in her humid greenhouse.

"Sólo tienes que dejar para su preciosa hija," Marisol lilted falsely. (Translation: Just leave me for your precious daughter.)

"You know I can barely understand you when you when you speak Spanish," Tamaki said, sounding a bit put out, as he understood everything that she had just said. Shima, who knew of his infatuation (and, surprisingly, encouraged it), had gotten him the Spanish Rosetta Stone last year for his birthday. Maybe he shouldn't be so affectionate towards Haruhi in front of la belleza española (the Spanish beauty). Why would she care though? Could it be that…no that was silly, wasn't it? She always referred to him in a professional manner. But that could be hiding her deeper feelings. Right? Tamaki mentally shook himself. He shouldn't be thinking of this around her in case she found out what he was thinking about. She had a way of doing that sometimes.

"And I can barely understand you when you rant on in French. I think I should just brush up on some of the subjects," Marisol said before grabbing one of the textbooks she had borrowed from her messenger bag. It was white with little pink roses printed all over it. Tamaki found her passion for flowers adorable.

"So Marisol," Haruhi said coming up to sit on the couch in front of them, "why are you here exactly? I haven't ever seen you around before so I'm guessing you're not a student here."

"Do you know where all the flowers in this room come from?" Marisol asked, looking straight into Haruhi's eyes. Haruhi was a bit unnerved. This girl had soft features but when she had looked into her eyes, something in her face had changed. She looked fierce, maybe even scary.

"No, I assume Kyouya orders them from somewhere."

"You are correct, in a way. I breed and grow every single one of them, unless of course, there is an emergency that I am unprepared for, then he will order bouquets from a real florist. I am also a maid at Master Tamaki's home," Marisol said in that same falsely sweet voice.

"Then why are you here at school?" Haruhi asked, utterly baffled. She hadn't meant to offend the girl.

"Master Suou allows me to come with his son and further my education so that when I reach the appropriate age I can leave his house and stand on my own two feet. What he does not understand is that I have everything I need to become the florist that I want to be. I do not need to be here. I am more needed at home, where I can tend to my flowers and have Master Tamaki's after school snack ready, room cleaned, laundry done, bed made, uniform ready, and bathroom scrubbed. I also need to have my quarters presentable and the recreation rooms neat and tidy. All of these tasks fall upon the shoulders of the other maids when I am not there and surely one will end up doing something wrong."

At this point, Tamaki looked down. He didn't realize how much Marisol did when he wasn't at home. He had always thought that the rest of the staff helped her out more.

"What do you mean? I'm sorry if this is rude, but if you are working as a maid, then how do you have the money to start a florist's shop on your own?" Haruhi continued the conversation.

"Master Tamaki's head maid adopted me from Spain, but I have a decent amount of money waiting for me there so I can at least rent a small store and live in there until I gather enough money to buy a home of my own, and maybe even build my own shop on my own property," Marisol said, sort of drifting off into dreamland as she thought about the future she had planned out for herself. The only thing missing in the version she told was Tamaki, and he noted his exclusion in her plan for the future. He looked back up at her for a moment before ever so slightly tightening his grip on her. He wanted her to stay with him. So that he could take care of her and repay her for everything she did for him.

"Wow, looks like you have everything planned out, but are you sure that you only want to amount to being a florist? I'm sure that if you can breed your own flowers that you excel in the sciences."

"I am sure. There is nothing wrong with being a florist. In fact it pays quite well in Spain.," Marisol retorted, looking coldly at Haruhi. "I'm going back to class."

She stood abruptly, causing Tamaki's arm to fall onto the seat beside him limply. He watched her as she walked out the door of the club room, fuming.

"I'm sorry Haruhi; Marisol is just a bit sensitive about her flowers. Her mother was a florist but she died when another shop's truck hit her. Kind of ironic, isn't it?" Tamaki said with a dry, humorless laugh at the end.

"I'm sorry I provoked her, she has a quick tongue. I can see that you like her Tamaki-sempai, and even though I don't know her very well, I think she likes you too."

"As if she could ever like me, she's always calling me master and whenever she talks about her future, she never considers the fact that she could stay here with me and have a shop downtown or in one of the suburbs," Tamaki sighed and with that he gathered his things and left to find Marisol, son amour secret (his secret love).


End file.
